CoPM and ToF fun
by seritha
Summary: If you haven't read Correcting of Past Mistakes by jadefalcon OR my Twist of Fate series then you will have no idea who the characters are. Just some random fun that I had with Chloe, Cassie, Karen, and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Cassie were sitting back to back in a small cellar. The two were highly disgruntled.

It was five hours before that Cassie had a vision about some impending doom. The two were now heavily beaten, having come on Morgana's bad side when they had a few choice words for her.

So here they were, trapped in a cell, tied together, no way out.

"So how long do you think till Dad gets here?" Chloe asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know, another hour or so," Cassie commented back.

Suddenly a large burst of light made the two jump, managing to knock them over. Since they were tied together neither of them could get up.

"What the hell did you do Lily?" A voice snapped in the darkness.

"What did _I_ do? _You_ were the one who just _had_ to interrupt me when I was working on a very complex spell, Karen!"

"Well sorry but _Daniel_ wanted to see you," Karen snapped annoyed.

Lily huffed. "Why are we in the dark? And where the hell are we?"

"That's what I was asking!" Karen shouted. "_Lumos_."

A brilliant light flooded the small cell, making Cassie and Chloe shirk away from the light.

"Oh, were in a cell, haven't been in one of these in four years," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, do they look oddly familiar?" Karen questioned as she knelt beside Cassie.

"They look-"

"Just like us," all four of them said together.

"Now I definitely know we aren't in our world anymore," Karen said softly as the two girls helped the two back into a sitting position. With a careless wave of her wand the bonds holding the two broke free.

"It's like looking into a mirror, only you're older," Cassie commented.

"Same could go for us, only, well younger," Lily said.

"So tell us, what are you doing in this hell hole?" Karen asked as she plopped down in front of them.

Chloe and Cassie exchanged glances.

"Don't mind my sister, she likes to hear about everyone else," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. "How old are you two?"

"Nine," Chloe said.

"Well, care to explain?"

"You see Cassie here had this vision about some unforeseen danger and it just happened to be us, getting beaten thoroughly, and stuffed in a cell by Morgana."

"Hey, this reminds me of those times Voldemort stuffed us in cells, only Lily here was practically on her death bed," Karen said to them.

"Yes and if it wasn't for Daniel I would be dead."

"Those times?" Cassie questioned.

"Oh he was killed four years ago. Our dad, Harry, killed him. Our Mum, Ginny wasn't too happy about him running off without her."

"Harry and Ginny? What the hell is going on?" Chloe said confused. "Harry is only fifteen, Ginny is fourteen, they can't have children."

The four girls all gazed at each other.

"I think I finally understand what Mum was talking about when she said traveling in different dimensions was a pain in the arse," Karen told Lily. "So that damn spell of yours sent us to an alternate universe were apparently the war between Harry and Voldemort has escaladed to indefinite proportions that even we haven't been able to grasp?"

"It was just a short spell that had _nothing_ to do with traveling in alternate universes. I resent that too. Don't interrupt me in the middle of a complex spell."

"I didn't even know you were doing one."

"You two fight a lot," Cassie said amused.

"Yes well we've had a lot of time," Lily said with a shrug.

"Alright, give us the run down," Karen said as she shot a glare at her older sister.

"Voldemort brought back Morgana and her minions who are causing hell on too many events. She is trying to destroy our family and they are causing us too much problems. Now we are waiting for our dad to get here."

"Oh don't worry, its nothing a little bit of C4 won't take care of," Lily and Karen said together, a grin on their faces.

"C4?" Chloe and Cassie asked cautiously.

"Muggle bombs, never see it coming."

"Lead the way," Karen said as she jumped to her feet, the door bursting off its hinges but not making a sound.

"How do you do that?" Cassie asked in awe.

"A lot of die hard training with two of the most powerful people in our world, aka Mum and Dad," Lily told them.

Chloe and Cassie led the way to where they would all be waiting. Lily and Karen walked past Death Eaters, who didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"How do you do _that_?" Chloe asked.

"Like we said training," Karen said. "They can't see you so don't worry."

"They are usually in there," Cassie said as she indicated towards the large room.

"Can you get _all_ of them in there?" Lily asked slowly.

"If we have a distraction," Chloe said.

"Good, go be a distraction, don't worry you'll be safe."

"Alright, but why?" Cassie questioned.

"Our magic will protect you so don't worry about it. Give us five minutes alright? Can you get them in there?"

"We can try," Chloe said confidently.

"Good," Karen said and a bag appeared in her hand. "How much did Aunt Hermione say we might need?"

"I don't know. Just use what's in the bag and we'll be fine."

"Wonderful," with that Karen disappeared.

"I'll watch over you, Karen was the specialist in bombs. Don't ask," Lily said as the two opened their mouths. "Now off you go to play the part of the distraction."

They both saluted her and ran into the large hall.

"Hello Morgana," Cassie said smugly. "Have you missed us?"

"What the hell?" Morgana shouted. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"Magic, duh," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, that woman can be so dense some times."

"How dare you insult here!" Someone cried.

"And you are?" Cassie asked.

"Not important obviously. We just came to say goodbye and we wish you the best of luck in hell," Chloe replied with a cheeky smile.

"Get them!" Morgana cried as everyone tried to catch the two.

They just stood there, not one able to get close to them, or to hit them with any spells. Suddenly a tall red head came running into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this…get together but we must truly be going. You see my sister, is getting a bit bored and we will be on our way. Chloe, Cassie?" Karen said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Karen Potters the name and my sister Lily is outside. So we'll be off."

The three of them ran out the door and they slammed shut behind them. Voldemort tested the doors and found he couldn't open them.

"I think we are in a world of trouble," Voldemort said.

BANG.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the compound blow to pieces. "Chloe! Cassie!" He screamed as he raced towards the building.

The two girls were looking up at the blazing building, smiles on their faces.

"Hello," Chloe said.

"What, what the hell happened?" Chris demanded.

"You see, we were sitting in our cell," Cassie told him.

"Then there was this big flash of light."

"Then suddenly there were these two girls."

"Who looked _exactly_ like us only they were older and a lot more powerful," Chloe said slowly.

"Well they decided that to solve our problem that you only needed a proper application of C4 to the area."

"C4-"

"Is a muggle bomb, I know," Chris said a bit stunned by what he was hearing.

"Well they sealed them in, using us a bait to get them all in there."

"Then it went boom," the two girls finished together.

"You're joking right? You killed them with C4?"

"No we did," Karen and Lily said together.

"Hey look it's Dad. I thought your name was Chris," Lily said slowly.

"Oh I am so taking a book out of Mum's page and saying that he went back in time and changed his name so nobody would know who he was," Karen put in.

"So Rachel would be Ginny of course, Mum. Well meddling with time and space gives me a headache."

"We so have to tell Mum about this," Karen said excitedly.

"Pleasure meeting you."

"Yes but we want to go home."

"Oh and I bet Mum won't be happy when we tell her we messed with another off-handed timeline."

"So? They are gone, blown to bits. I must remember to thank Aunt Hermione for teaching me," Karen said thoughtfully.

"Who are you people?" Chris asked, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Karen Potter."

"Lily Potter. Adopted children of Harry and Ginny Potter. Our parents were Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"How ironic," Cassie said.

"I agree," Chloe added.

"Bye," the two said together as they disappeared.

"So, how many people do you think are going to believe our tale?" Cassie asked Chloe.

"I don't have any idea," Chloe added.

"But they were right, you can solve all your problems with the correct application of high explosives."

"Definitely."

"This is just too weird," Chris said as he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: Alright if you haven't read Correcting of Past Mistakes by Jade then you have no idea who Chloe, Cassie, and Chris are, I think he uses too many C names but ne how this is just a fic I wrote when I was talking to him. He thought it was absolutely hilarious and it really is if you know all the characters in it.**

**This sort of works off how Cassie and Chloe are just the same as Lily and Karen, it's really ironic but we both claim not to taking ideas from each other. But alas this was just some fun and he gave me permission to post this so no one can say that I didn't have permission!**

**Thanks again Jade for letting me do this. **

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat with Chloe and Cassie. The two girls had been going on and on about how Voldemort and Morgana were killed.

"They looked _just_ like us!" Chloe said.

"And Karen was an expert on explosives," Cassie added.

"Dad looked like he had seen a ghost."

"They are really powerful! You should have seen the spells they had. They are amazing."

"What did they do to you two?" Rachel asked concerned as gazed at the two of them.

Chloe and Cassie laughed. "Nothing," Cassie added. "We are perfectly fine."

"True, we didn't think you would believe us anyway."

Suddenly there was a large bang.

"Damn it Karen, I told you to _stop_ interrupting me in the _middle_ of me casting a spell!" Lily cried as they two tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"It's Daniel's fault! I swear if he makes me come fetch you one more time you won't ever see him again," Karen snapped indigently.

"You most certainly will _not_ harm him."

"I will do whatever I damn well please, Mum and Dad aren't going to stop you."

"Not but I _will_. Don't you _dare_ touch him," Lily said as she rounded on her sister.

"Don't threaten me! I am your older sister."

"No you aren't, I am two minutes older then you."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!" Karen cried as she aimed her wand at her sister.

Lily continued to glare. "I'm warning you Karen, you touch Daniel and I'll make you regret it."

"Not if I am long gone sis."

"You couldn't hide from me even if you tried. Besides Mum could find you _really_ quickly."

"Ha! Running to Mum now are you? Well not surprising since you never, umph."

Lily tackled her sister, the two wrestling for control. Chloe and Cassie were laughing not far away at the sister's antics. This made the two girls snap their heads up.

"Chloe? Cassie?" Karen said confused.

"Hello," Cassie said with a bright smile.

"Ah damn it!" Lily said. "I was not looking for another cross dimensional jump!"

"Oh hush."

"This is _your_ fault! We just did this!"

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?" Karen demanded.

"You just _had_ to interrupt me! So therefore it is _your_ fault."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Girls!" Rachel snapped, having gotten a headache from their constant bickering.

"Mum!" They said happily.

"No Mum is younger," Lily chided her sister.

"I wonder if she'll look like that when she's older," Karen wondered idly.

"Well it really isn't much of a change now is it?"

"No it's really not. Just wait till Mum finds out about this."

"Dad will be interested."

"Mum more so since she knows more about the whole cross dimensional jump thing than anyone else."'

"Oh, yes, we should have brought the camera!"  
"This wasn't planned!"

"Yes you did it!" Lily snapped.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Rachel questioned with a shake of her head. "No this headache hurts too much for it to be a dream."

"Ironic isn't it?" Karen said with a laugh.

"What?" Rachel asked as she looked up.

"We can do the same thing to our Mum. I still don't think she's gotten used to our bickering."

"Although I have to say the twins are a lot worse then us."

"They aren't that old, like what two?"

"Something like that."

"I feel bad for your mother then," Rachel said with a small smile. "So you two were telling the truth," she directed her statement towards Chloe and Cassie.

"Told you!" Cassie said with a huff.

"We were right!" Chloe said happily.

"She acts just like you," Lily and Karen said as they pointed to the other.

Rachel groaned. "Not another set of them! I can only handle one at a time."

"Hey that's what our Mum says!" Karen said with a laugh.

"I wonder if we can corrupt the twins?" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Oh we so have to take them flying!"

"You know Mum's policy."

"She doesn't follow through. Besides she told us that she doesn't care she just likes teasing Dad."

"Yes, that's true," Lily said with a laugh. "Remember Mum's face when we made the team first year?"

"Oh it was priceless! Dad seems to be enjoying playing Quidditch."

"He does. Nathan loves to go watch."

"Nathan?" Chloe asked.

"Our younger brother," Lily told her. "Then we have Molly, the twins, Alexis and Anna. Dad keeps saying he wants a Quidditch team, Mum won't let him."

"That's already six," Rachel said. "Your poor mother."

"She seems happy with it!" Karen said with a laugh.

"Dad is still trying to convince her one more kid."

"But Mum knows one will turn into two, two into three."

Lily grinned. "Poor Mum."

"Agreed."

"You two are going to have a big family," Cassie said with a shake of her head.

"Very big."

"It's already big!" Karen said. "With Hermione and George's kids, Luna and Fred's, Ron and Hannah's, Bill and Fleur's, Charlie and Danielle's, Percy and Penelope's, not to mention Remus and Tonks' children. I'd have to say we have a large family."

"You forgot Dudley and Jamie."

"See! I can't even remember them all!"

"We get Christmas this year!" Lily said suddenly.

"Oh this will be fun! The family match!" Karen said happily.

"Wonderful!"

"Back to the topic," Cassie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, well stupid here broke my concentration in a _very_ difficult spell."

"Then tell your precious _boyfriend_ to stop making me come and get you! I also blame this on Aunt Hermione for giving you that book."

"You're just jealous. So how did the explosion come?"

"Yes do tell."

"They are completely gone. They had no idea what hit them," Chloe said with a grin.

"Awesome! Aunt Hermione wasn't too happy that we used the whole bag."

"It was a _big_ bag. There was enough to blow up our house, the burrow, and Uncle Fred and Georges shop."

"You could have just said Beauxbatons or even Hogwarts, maybe Durmstrang!"

"I think we get the idea," Chloe commented dryly.

"She does sound like me," Lily said with a grin.

"Let's see if she has your way with guys," Karen said.

"I think Cassie will have it."

"Do we want to know?" Cassie and Chloe asked.

"No," Lily and Karen said.

"Your poor father," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh Dad, that was fun," Karen said with a soft smile.

"For you maybe, poor Daniel, scared the hell out of him," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"I never seen him so scared before."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Well I wonder when we go back?"

"Beats me."

"Enjoying a break from the big bad wizards?"

"Yes," all three of them said together.

"Maybe now your father will stop running off head first into everything and let me come with him," Rachel said in an annoyed voice.

"He _still_ does that?" Lily and Karen questioned.

"Don't tell me your father does too."

"Yes!" They shouted.

"Remember when he took off for the final battle?" Karen asked Lily.

"Mum was beyond pissed at him. She wouldn't let him touch her for about a month she was that mad."

"Which explains why Nathan was born so early too. Those two can't keep their hands off each other," Karen said with a shake of her head.

"He still gets into trouble for running off without her when another random Death Eater pops up. Mum is just as powerful if not more so than Dad is."

"She gets restless easy too, good thing Hermione is keeping her busy."

"And the kids."

"I don't blame her," Rachel said. "He really needs to learn to consult with me more often."

"Definitely. Hey-"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Chloe and Cassie blinked to clear their vision. When they could see again they realized that not only were Lily and Karen gone but their Mum as well.

Chris opened the door. "Have you two seen your Mum?"

"She was just here a second ago," Cassie said slowly.

"What do you mean a second ago?"

"Well see Lily and Karen showed back up. They were talking and then they were gone, all three of them," Chloe explained.

"They took my wife!" He shouted.

"I think it was an accident," Cassie said quickly.

"I don't care they have my _wife!_"

"This isn't going to be good," Chloe whispered to her sister.

"No it's not."

* * *

**A/N: Lol I have to say I liked this one! Jade thinks its funny and its amazing how i can depict HIS characters so well. But alas this is just for fun to pass the time between writing my fics, just like my H/G one shots. Well that was fun.**

**Seritha**


End file.
